This invention relates to a tool for installing compression connectors on the end of coaxial cable. Such connectors come in a variety of styles and sizes. Among the styles are F-type, BNC and RCA connectors. Among the sizes are RG-6, RG-11 and RG-59. Details of the three connector styles are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,159. Installation of each style of compression connector entails inserting the prepared end of a coaxial cable a predetermined distance into the connector and then compressing the connector to deform a portion of it and lock it onto the cable. Compression tools for performing this function are known. Such tools have a zone which receives a connector pressed onto the end of a coaxial cable. A compressive force then is applied to the ends of the connector to deform the connector and complete the installation.
One disadvantage of early compression tools is the compression chamber is sized to accept only a single size or type of connector. Several such tools were required in a technician's toolbox to accommodate all the sizes that might be needed. Some prior art tools addressed this problem by providing multiple, separate inserts or plungers to accommodate different connector sizes. However, this requires the technician to change out the tool parts every time a different size connector is encountered. Time is lost performing the change. Furthermore, this type of multiple component tool still does not remove the need to have separate tools or components for separate sizes of connectors.
A prior art tool that does accommodate two different connector sizes in a single tool with no removable parts is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,326. This tool has two pairs of split bases at separate longitudinal locations in the compression chamber. While this allows the tool to be used on two different connector sizes, it introduces problems of its own. Chief among these is the inability to release a finished cable/connector combination without separate manipulation of the split bases. A user typically holds the compression tool in the palm of one hand and the cable/connector in the other hand. The cable/connector is inserted into the compression chamber where the split bases engage the cable and provide the abutment for the back end of the connector. Then the tool handle is squeezed to perform the compression. Now the finished cable is ready for release from the tool but the split bases will not readily release it. Instead the user has to perform an awkward maneuver in which he or she balances the tool in the palm and outer fingers so the thumb and forefinger are available to actuate the split bases to the open position. Alternately, the user might try a similar maneuver with the opposite hand, that is, grasping the cable with a couple fingers while opening the split bases with two other fingers and then pulling one hand away to remove the cable from the tool. Neither of these methods of releasing a finished cable from the tool is convenient. It has also been found that this tool does not work well with RG-11 F-type compression connector.